Petoria Forever
by BingBongBing
Summary: A Family Guy alternate history where Petoria survives. A bit of a more serious take on the show, but still a story.
1. Chapter 1: Peace in Our Time

_Note: This is my first fanfiction and I am going to do more. This one will be a mixture of seriousness and humor, as I wish to bring this to life in a more realistic way than Family Guy portrays. I also do not own any characters or settings in this story, it is just a story I wrote for fun. Any criticism is appreciated, I need you to help me write a good story. Also this one will be very short, as it is only the peace conference that decides Petoria's fate._

 **Petoria Forever Chapter 1: Peace in our Time**

Dictator Peter Griffin watched his wife's back as she walked out the door. He sat and thought to himself, _"She left me, just like that. I can't let her go, I'm doing this so our kids have a future that will see them in history books."_

Peter ran after Lois before she passed the U.S blockade saying to her as she turned to confront him, "Lois, I need you and the kids. This country is all we've got. I don't want to go back to working a life where nobody will know who we are. Lois come back." He said the last sentence as if he were singing.

" _I wonder if he ever realizes how stupid he acts." Lois thought._ "Peter, I love you. If you end this business with the U.S we will gladly come back to you.

"Alright, I'll call for a peace conference." Peter said as he slowly walked back to the house. Peter immediately walked over to the phone, attempting to call the U.S army. Peter legitimately did not know what number to call, so he just hit the buttons and hoped something would happen. Peter sat there a good two hours waiting for someone to pick up, not even realizing that the power wasn't on. Out of the kitchen came a small white figure.

"Peter, aren't you supposed to be at a peace conference?" Brian said, walking in holding a glass of some liquor or other. He looked at Peter while taking a long sip of his drink.

"Brian, come with me to the conference. I need some advice and you're the smartest person in Petoria." Peter said with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Fine, Peter, you're driving" Brian said as he passed the keys to Peter.

The drive to the peace conference was rather short, as Peter popped out of the car wearing a full stereotypical dictator uniform, complete with a Petorian flag on his left arm and a cigarette holder, in which was a candy cigarette purely for looks. A great crowd of reporters and cameramen flooded over Peter and Brian as they shoved their way to the city hall, where the meeting would take place.

Brian opened the door for Peter, who had a roll of red carpet ready to throw down towards the table. Peter struggled with a tangled bit of rope he had used to keep the carpet from unrolling. The rope did not appear to be able to be untied. "Anyone got a knife?" Peter said and a soldier willingly offered one. Peter cut the rope and unrolled the red carpet. He tried to make it look as if he were gliding down the carpet, only to trip and fall three or four times.

Peter sat down in a chair across from Mayor Adam West, Joe, and President Bill Clinton. Behind Peter was Brian, sipping something in a flask. "I do declare that this conference has started." said Bill Clinton, who seemingly only just after Peter looked away had changed into a fur coat and a 20's style tuxedo and fedora.

"The United States have decided that Petoria should be officially annexed, but due to a recent threat from multiple countries, including Libya, Iraq, and North Korea, we cannot do so." said Adam West.

"I demand that I be allowed to keep the province of Joehio and that Joe and his family be required to stay as Petorian citizens." Peter said with a smug smirk on his face. _I knew I had some nations backing me._ Peter thought.

"Peter, you're pissing me off man!" Joe screamed.

"Joe, I offer you what Brian has explained to me as a upgrade from your current standing. You will not be a citizen of Joehio. No, Joe, you will be it's governor and my lead general."

Joe's face changed from anger, to confusion, to contentment. "Peter, as long as we have an election every once and awhile I see no problem with that."

The room went silent with shock. Peter leaned back in his chair and with an almost evil smirk. "I also demand all houses between me and the house next to Quagmire and all houses on Cleveland's side, including his house." Peter said in a powerful voice.

"Now that's too much!" Adam West yelled at Peter "You can't make demands at a conference to decide your surrender."

"Actually he can." said Bill Clinton. "Peter, I will allow your demands, I will also allow any nation based or non-funded humanitarian aid go to your people. You see gentlemen, that land has no value except for a bit of tax value. Their properties don't produce weapons, let alone the parts to make them, so they are no threat."

The crowd broke into outrage and again fell silent as Bill Clinton reached across to shake Peter's hand. "I hereby end this conference." Bill said to the many shocked faces and blank cameras in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Empire

_Note: This chapter is going to be our second installment. This is a bit of a snoozer, but I'm better at seriousness than comedy. I'm posting this a little while after the other one as I love this story and can't stop the words from flowing. As always, show me some constructive criticism people!_

 **Petoria Forever Chapter 2: The Empire**

Peter and Brian got back in their car after pushing through the crowd of angry reporters blocking their way. "I'd call today a win Brian. I have decided that because you're my smartest friend that you should be my head of science!"

"Thanks Peter, Let's go home now"

"The drive back was very quiet, and now the blockade had extended around most of Spooner street. Peter got out of the car and walked to his house. The lights were back on. Peter walked into his kitchen. His family were all sitting in there, even Lois was smiling at him.

"Oh Peter, you did it!" Lois said as she hugged Peter.

"Yes I did, and now we even have more land and Joe has even decided to serve me!"

Brian came in from behind Peter. "Peter, your 'subjects' have prepared a podium and are expecting a speech.

"Ah, yes. First family, come with me."

Peter walked out top the middle of the road where a podium had been set up. He could even see a channel five news camera on the other side of the blockade along with extensive microphones. The whole crowd seemed rather disgruntled at the idea of being annexed into a small nation.

"Petorians, I ask for silence!" Peter said as the crowd settled down for the most part. "Citizens, many of you I know well, some of you I would even call friends. I know you are mad that I have taken you over, but I know we can make this work. People, think of your kids, and if not your kids, yourselves. You would not be remembered if you were a citizen of the United States. We must unite with military strength if we are to survive in this big, scary world. This is why I have decided that from now on, Petoria will be known as the Petorian Empire. I will be your emperor, and Lois will be my Empress. Joe, I give you control of any houses on your side you wish to add to Joehio. Cleveland, you will be the governor of Cleveland. Peter laughed at that one. Quagmire, I want you to be the governor of Quagalina. You may go now!" Peter said all with an inspiring voice. The whole crowd cheered for their new emperor as they went home for the night.

Peter awoke the next day and went down to the kitchen, only to see Joe, Brian, Quagmire, and Cleveland all sitting at his table eating over a map of Quahog. "You see, if we do a full frontal push here, we can take the docks." Joe said, gesturing with a stick towards the waterfront.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, your highness, wait, do we have to call you your highness?" Brian said.

"No, that's for the commoners only. Still you didn't answer my question."

"Oh yes, um, we're talking about either diplomatically or militarily annexing the waterfront."

"Wouldn't that cause a war with America?" Peter inquired.

"Peter, you see after you broke away an annexed us, the waterfront started to try to do the same. They're making forged maps to try and convince the U.S to free them, in which case they'd form a merchant republic. We will only act on this plan if they secede." Quagmire said

"But Joe, we don't have any guns, and neither do they. How do you fight a war without guns?"

"Well Peter, that's not completely true. I have a couple hunting rifles, not to mention this handgun." Joe said as he placed his pistol on the table.

"Well I'm sure we have some more guns around the neighbourhood, but it's extremely likely that the Waterfront will have guns as well, not to mention a lot of gutting knives for fish."

"Hmm, Peter, I say we scrounge up some power tools and try to make one of the houses into a gunsmithy. We can't manufacture the high end guns or bullets we'd need for a battle. We should use our little amount of U.S money and buy wood, steel, and gunpowder to make muskets, swords, spears, and axes." Brian said.

"So we just go full medieval?" Cleveland said.

"Yes, I also want to clear one of the houses for farmland. We can't live off of humanitarian efforts forever." Brian answered.

"Brian, you negotiate some deals with the U.S for wood and other materials. Joe, you find some men and women willing to fight for Petoria and get the gunsmithy up. Cleveland, you and Quagmire will work on removing a house to build a farm and start buying seeds and livestock." Peter said taking a deep breath right after. "I will get a couple buildings cleared for repurposing as shops, storehouses, and other necessities." He added.

"Peter, the waterfront is gigantic compared to us, I hope we can win."

"So do I." Peter said as he left the house.


	3. Chapter 3: War for the Waterfront

_Note: This one starts up about a week after our last chapter. Can Peter's army defeat and conquer the waterfront? Sorry I took so long to return to this series. My computer practically blew up and I had to save up for a new one. Planning for more chapters and some new series as well._

 **Petoria Forever Chapter 3: War for the Waterfront**

Peter Griffin pushed up his glasses. He had been reading for the past hour. The book's title was 'The Art of Cartoons: by Bugs Bunny.' "Wow, I didn't know Stewie had books on strategy during war." Peter said to himself idiotically.

Peter left the house to see his army of about ten people, all of whom were armed with muskets. The commanders, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe, were all armed with scoped hunting rifles so as to to keep them far from the enemy's line. Peter was in a dictator uniform with a metal plate on the chest for basic protection. His hip held one of Joe's few handguns as well as a longsword. "Citizens, as you know, the Waterfront has seceded from the U.S. We have made demands for a thin strip of land leading to the docks so we can trade with other nations, but the Waterfront has been unresponsive. Today we will take the docks and secure our future!" Peter said.

Not even two seconds later, Peter realised the car had been armored head to toe with thick metal and a cannon was mounted on top with a small metal hood over it. Brian appeared to be in the car. "How the hell did you build that, Brian?"

"I had a little help." Brian said looking over to Stewie.

Peter got into the strange makeshift tank and stood by the cannon, ready to fire. "To war!" Peter yelled.

The march to the Waterfront's frontline took only about a minute. The moment Peter's forces arrived they were fired upon.

The Waterfront was more heavily armed than anticipated. Within the first five seconds of battle Peter saw two people fall on both sides. Most of the fire seemed to be coming from a bunker…

Peter's mouth curled into an evil smirk as he aimed the cannon at the unsuspecting defenders. The sound of bullets ricocheting off the makeshift tank seemed to stop a second before the cannon fired.

Pain exploded through Peter's head as the deafening noise of the cannon shook him to the bone. His vision blurred slightly as he watched the bunker crumble. The few defenders remaining fleeing back behind the rubble for cover.

Peter recovered and found he could hear once more. He watched as Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland fired maniacally at the defenders with their rifles. At the front of the line he could see one of his soldiers being gutted with a small knife by a sobbing man.

Peter stopped for a second and thought of what he was doing. Was it really right to do this? These people have families who will never see them again because of his idiotic greed. The pain was unbearable for Peters heart as he began to weep.

"Ceasefire!" Peter called to his soldiers from the tank.

In that moment, all the gunfire stopped as Peter walked to the rubble with his hands behind him. His face was covered with burns from his tears.

"Look, I- I'm sorry for what we're doin' here. We've shed blood today that was not meant to be shed. My stupid greed overrode my actual thoughts. I really am sorry for this." Peter said.

The look of hatred on the face of the Waterfront citizens changed to more of a look of confused sympathy. In fact, everybody's faces changed to this. They had gone from families working for a better community to becoming bloodthirsty barbarians.

"War isn't a simple thing I guess. I thought it would be as easy as 'shoot the bad guys', but I guess I was wrong about a lot of things. I think the only way for us to even remotely put this behind us is peace- no, not just peace, unity. If the waterfront will join Petoria willingly, I will gladly allow the same status as that of Joehio and Quagalina. We can negotiate more later."

The Waterfront citizens looked at each other and at Peter to see if this was some trick. But they realized that Peter wasn't some tyrant who wanted nothing but their land, he was really sorry for his greedy stupidity and this was probably the only way out of this situation.

Their agreement to the unity was met with cheers on both ends


End file.
